overide of love
by azure d'bee
Summary: Perasaan cinta terkadang berubah menjadi perasaan ingin memliki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Sayang sekali naruto bukan punya saya **___

_**Perasaan cinta terkadang berubah menjadi perasaan ingin memliki.**_

"Aku menyukaimu." Degupan jantungku semakin keras yang aku yakin akan sanggup mampir ke pendengaran pria berambut perak yang berkilau tertimpa mentari senja dengan sepasang mata berbeda warna didepanku.

Tanganku dingin dan badanku gemetar. Tadi pagi aku putuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Kakashi. Perasaan suka yang meluap-luap yang selama empat tahun ini aku pendam dalam hatiku.

Hatake Kakashi adalah kakak kelasku sejak SMP. Hubungan kami dekat tapi hanya sebatas teman. Dengan kedewasaan serta senyumnya yang memukau itu sanggup menjadikannya pria pertama yang mencuri hatiku.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. . . Aku tidak bisa, maaf." Kakashi mengelus rambutku perlahan dan berlalu meninggalkan aku dan hatiku yang berkeping-keping. Air matapun mengalir dengan deras seiring usahaku untuk menghapusnya.

Sejak awal aku tahu bahwa perasaanku tidak akan terbalas, karena Kakashi telah memiliki pelabuhan hatinya sendiri.

_**Harus sesuka apa agar perasaanku tersampaikan?**_

_**Harus jadi gadis seperti apa agar kau memandangku?**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aku berjalan gontai menapaki jalan menuju rumahku. Aku hanya memberikan senyum simpulku untuk menggantikan lambaian penuh semangat dari pria berambut oranye itu.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" aku sempat melihat sekilas pria tadi dan mendapati tangannya yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Aku tahu, ini bukan aku yang biasanya.

Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi pribadiku yang riang setelah penolakan dingin atas cinta terpendamku selama ini, meskipun telah menyiapkan diri sebelumnya tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Seperti hatiku ditusuk beratus-ratus jarum yang membuatnya semakin meremuk.

Terasa rintikan air membasahi pucuk kepalaku, aku terdiam dan menengadahkan wajahku menatapi awan-awan yang menghitam. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya seakan ikut menangis bersamaku. Bahkan alampun bersedih menemaniku.

Aku tetap membiarkan diriku terbasahi dengan siraman air langit ini, aku terlalu lemah untuk membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan benda bening yang mampu menghalangi tusukan air itu dikulitku seperti kebanyakan orang lain lakukan.

Aku merasakan kedamaian dalam kedinginan ini, meskipun kulit jariku mulai mengeriput dan dingin menusuk rusukku aku tidak peduli.

Bukan tidak bisa peduli tapi lebih tepatnya tidak bisa peduli karena aku melihat sosok yang aku kenal di ujung jalan. Pria tinggi dengan rambut peraknya yang khas.

Kakashi.

Menyeimbangi pesona Kakashi terdapat seorang wanita berdiri tepat disampingnya. Wanita yang sangat anggun, dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruannya yang diikat mengacung dibelakang wajahnya yang cantik. Anko.

_Kenapa selalu gadis itu? Kenapa tidak bisa aku?_

Aku berjalan mendekat agar bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon beringin besar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Aku menajamkan indra pendengaranku untuk mencuri dengar dan mengamati tiap perubahan ekspresi wajah mereka.

"Maaf Kakashi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga denganmu. " Muka Anko terlihat sangat sedih terlihat dari matanya yang sendu menatap kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa Anko, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kakashi membenarkan letak payungnya agar bisa melindungi tubuh mungil Anko. Itu membuatku menahan nafas miris.

_Sejak awal hanya aku yang berusaha mencari celah di kehidupan kalian._

"Kemarin malam Iruka mengajakku bertemu. Dan dia mengatakan dia masih mencintaiku." Anko menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan lembut kakashi. Tangan Kakashi membelai rambutnya penuh sayang. Betapa ironis melihat kehangatan mereka dengan aku yang begitu basah menggigil kedinginan.

"Lantas? Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Anko?" Kakashi tersenyum manis. Senyum yang bisa membuat hatiku berdebar keras meski melihatnya dari jauh.

"Aku masih mencintainya, dan aku ingin kembali bersamanya. Maafkan aku Kakashi." Anko mulai menangis. Meskipun tertutupi dengan air hujan yang deras dan air mata yang mulai menggenang dikelopak mataku aku masih bisa melihat jelas ekspresi penuh cinta kakashi untuk Anko.

"Tidak apa-apa Anko. Asal itu bisa membuatmu bahagia." Kakashi merengkuh Anko kedalam pelukannya. Membagi kehangatan tubuhnya untuk wanita yang jelas-jelas telah menyakitinya.

_Bagaimana bisa Kakashi? Dia telah menyakitimu dan aku ikut sakit karenanya. Kenapa kau masih bisa berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Padahal aku tahu hatimu begitu sakit._

Aku menangis, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Mungkin aku berusaha mewakilkan kesedihan yang kakashi tidak bisa tunjukan sekarang.

Plaaaaak!

Bunyi tamparan yang sangat keras terdengar ditelingaku. Entah sejak kapan aku berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dan menampar Anko sekuat tenaga. Sepertinya tubuhku mulai hilang kendali dan tidak menuruti kerja otakku yang normal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mana bisa kau sejahat ini? Memberikan harapan kosong pada Kakashi meski tidak pernah ada Kakashi dihatimu! Kau pikir Kakashi sebuah boneka yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hati dan bisa kau buang jika kau telah bosan?" Aku menyuarakan emosiku. Aku begitu marah. Aku tidak terima Kakashiku diperlakukan seperti ini.

Plaaaaakk!

Pipiku sakit dan panas seperti terbakar. Anko balas menamparku juga. Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras untuk menyadarkanku.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Apa Kakashi pernah bilang padamu bahwa dia menyukaimu? Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Aku tersentak.

Apa yang dikatakan Anko adalah benar. Aku hanyalah orang luar yang berusaha masuk kedalam lingkar hidup Kakashi. Tapi sayangnya seberapa keras usahaku untuk masuk sekeras itupun aku didorong keluar. Tidak ada ruang untukku masuk kedalam kehidupan Kakashi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aku malas sekali pergi ke sekolah. Lebih tepatnya aku takut bertemu Kakashi setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Perasaan sedih menyelimuti hatiku kembali. Bahkan Kakashi tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dan tidak mengindahkan kepergianku. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Aku masuk kedalam kelas dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat Kakashi tengah duduk dibangkuku. Aku canggung bingung antara masuk atau pergi tapi Kakashi terlanjur melihatku. _Aku tidak bisa seumur hidupku menghindari Kakashi, bukan?_

"Pagi Kakashi." Aku berusaha sebiasa mungkin menyapanya. Memamerkan susunan gigi putihku yang rapih dengan sangat lebar sehingga terkesan tak wajar. Kakashi hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas sapaanku. Aku memilih duduk disamping Kakashi dan ikut terdiam.

"Masalah kemarin. Aku minta maaf. Aku telah lancang ikut campur dalam masalah kalian." Aku minta maaf, ya aku harus minta maaf karena aku berada diposisi yang sangat patut disalahkan. Aku menghela nafasku.

"Bagaimana Anko? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku tak butuh jawaban. Aku bertanya hanya untuk mencairkan suasana kaku antara aku dengan Kakashi, karena nampaknya Kakashi tidak merespon permintaan maafku tadi. Aku memilin ujung bajuku menghilangkan kegugupanku.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kemarin dia juga balas menamparmu bukan?" Aku memandang Kakashi lekat. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, kelopak matanya yang menghitam seolah memberitahuku bahwa mata itu tidak benar-benar terlelap tadi malam.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku berusaha tersenyum. Senyum palsuku yang terberat.

"Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa terdiam saja kemarin. Aku bingung harus bagaimana." Kakashi menundukan kepalanya dia terlihat sangat putus asa. Membela adik kelasmu yang mencintaimu atau melindungi gadis yang sepenuh hati kau cintai, aku tahu posisimu Kakashi tanpa harus kau beritahu.

_Apa kau mencintainya begitu dalam?_

"Aku ditolak olehnya. Benar seperti katamu kemarin aku hanyalah sebuah boneka buatnya. Tapi entah kenapa, asal bisa dekat dengannya tak apa jika aku hanya menjadi boneka." Terdengar suara Kakashi yang bergetar disampingku. Jika Kakashi tidak mati-matian menahannyakupastikan bulir sedih itu sudah jautuh indah dipipinya. Kakashi berdiri dan bermaksud keluar kelas meninggalkanku. Aku menarik lengannya, menggenggam tanganya erat, jika tidak seperti itu tangan itu akan terjatuh karena tidak ada niat bagi Kakashi untuk mempertahankan tangannya digenggamanku.

"Cobalah untuk terima aku. Tak apa jika hanya seperti boneka." Aku memandangnya penuh harap. Dengan yakin aku utarakan permintaan gilaku pada Kakashi yang hanya terkejut menatapku.

_Tak apa asal aku bisa bersamamu. Kakashi _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Sayang sekali naruto bukan punya saya **___

Fics ini sebenernya pngen jadiin oneshot tapi kpnjangan jadi saya bagi jadi 2 chapter. Hehe cerita simple yang saya selesaikan dalam satu malam, jadi mohon maaf jika ceritanya terlalu cepat :)

Mind to RnR?

~(.)~

_**Perasaan cinta terkadang berubah menjadi perasaan ingin memliki.**_

Seminggu sudah aku bersama Kakashi menjalankan hubungan ini. Hubungan sepihak yang aku paksakan. Kakashi tidak berubah tetap baik seperti biasa, bahkan terlalau biasa dan aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya berpaling padaku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan wajah Kakashi tidak menampakkan kebahagian saat bersamaku. Senyum itu selalu menggantung indah di bibirnya tapi tak pernah bisa mencapai matanya.

_Apa aku memaksanya terlalu jauh? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mencintaiku Kakashi?_

Aku duduk ditaman belakang sekolah, kepalaku terlalu penat untuk mengikuti kelas matematika Gai-sensei.

"Kadangkala perasaan cinta tidak harus saling memiliki." Suara lembut mengalun mengajakku meninggalkan alam lamunanku. Aku berpaling dan menemukan Anko duduk disampingku yang entah sejak kapan dia berada disini.

"Bukan maksudku untuk sok mengajarimu, tapi itulah yang Kakashi katakan dulu padaku." Anko menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan kosong. Hanya melihat tapi tak menikmati.

"Maksudmu aku harus menyerah tentang Kakashi?" suaraku serak,lidahku kelu pedih sekali mengatakan itu. seperti mengakui bahwa Kakashi memang tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku.

"Aku tidak menganjurkanmu melakukan itu. Lakukanlah apa yang hatimu katakan." Ankopun bangun dan meninggalkan aku yang termenung. Bergelut dengan perang batin yang memaksaku untuk memilih, mempertahankannya disampingku meski tidak bahagia atau melepaskannya untuk kebahagaiannya sendiri.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Maaf aku datang terlambat. Kau meminta terlalu tiba-tiba." Nafas Kakashi tidak teratur,peluh membasahi mukanya membuatnya semakin tampan. Dia pasti berlari dari stasiun. Aku menatapnya untuk meneguhkan hatiku sekali lagi.

"Ayo kita berkencan. Aku ingin sekali melakukan ini sejak dulu." Aku tersenyum. _Iya, aku harus bahagia sekarang. Setidaknya memberikan sebuah kenangan manis sebelum aku melepaskan Kakashi._

"Baiklah. Mau kemana kita?" Kakashi menarik tanganku ke genggamannya. Tangan Kakashi begitu hangat hingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Kehangatakan yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Aku begitu bahagia kami berdua bisa tertawa lepas bersama. Waktupun berjalan cepat tanpa aku menyadari.

"Kakashi, kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku pulang." Aku memberhentikan langkahku. Berusaha menarik pelan tanganku yang sejak awal tidak pernah lepas dari balutan kehangatan Kakashi. Seketika dingin merasuki tubuhku.

"Kenapa? Seperti biasa aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Kakashi menarik tanganku kembali kedalam genggamannya dan mengajakku untuk mengikuti langkah kaki-kaki panjangnya. _Aku harus bisa. Aku pasti bisa._

"Kita sampai disini saja." Aku melepaskan genggaman Kakashi dengan berat hati. Lagi-lagi aku melepaskan kehangatan itu, dan ini kupastikan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Akutidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Kakashi bingung terlihat dari kerutan-kerutan yang terbentuk dikeningnya. Aku menarik nafasku,menggigit bibir bawahku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis.

"Hubungan kita sampai disini saja." Akhirnya aku mengatakan itu. Sebuah kalimat yang pasti akan aku sesali dikemudian hari. Kakashi membeku tak percaya. Matanya berusaha mencari-cari kebohongan diwajahku yang pastinya tidak akan dia temui.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharian ini kita bersenang-senang?" Kakashi menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Menghirup wangi rambutku dalam-dalam. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang lelah dibahu mungilku.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu Sakura. Aku janji tolong beri aku sedikit waktu lagi." Kakashi mengeratkan kedua tangannya untuk memelukku lebih dalam, berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa dia memang benar-benar ingin berusaha tapi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku begitu mencintai pria ini. dan aku harus melepasnya.

"Tidak Kakashi, berapa lamapun waktu yang aku berikan untukmu itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah hatimu yang telah kau berikan untuk Anko." Aku melepaskan diriku dari wangi maskulin Kakashi dan berusaha menampilkan wajahku yang tegar. Keputusanku telah bulat. Aku akan menyudahi kesalahan yang sejak awal aku buat. Menutup lembaran kisah yang bahkan hanya ada aku sendiri didalamnya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Kakashi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Selamat tinggal." Aku membungkukan badanku dan berlari meninggalkan Kakashi. Aku tidak akan membalikkan badanku lagi meski Kakashi terus meneriaki namaku. Mamintaku kembali menjalani cinta sendiri itu tapi sekarang aku benar-benar meninggalkan cintaku.

_Akhirnya percintaanku dan dia berakhir, bukan! Cinta yang sejak awal sampai akhir hanya aku yang melakukannya. Sejak awal sebenarnya tak ada celah untukku masuk, sudahlah aku tak sanggup menyalahkan dia._

_Dia berkata perasaannya padaku adalah cinta. Dan aku berkata bahwa kami merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kami berdua ternyata salah. Pasti dia pikir aku bodoh kan? Mencintai sepenuh hati tanpa mendapatkan balasan._

_Dipikir seperti apapun pada akhirnya dia kembali kesana, bahagia ditempat yang tak kuketahui dan ditempat yang tak ada aku. Tak apa-apa meski aku yang kalah. Terus terang belum ada satu halpun yang aku mengerti, tapi setidaknya aku tidak berhenti berusaha untuk mengerti. Mengerti bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku._

_Meskipun kau telah menguras habis air mataku tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bahwa kau pernah juga membuatku tertawa lepas. Selamat tinggal Kakashi._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aku mulai hariku dengan lembaran baru tanpa Kakashi. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melupakannya. Menghapusnya jauh dari ingatanku. Meski aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya di hatiku.

Aku berjalan sendirian di koridor tanpa disengaja aku dan Kakashi berpas-pasan. Hatiku berdebar, apa yang harus kuperbuat? Apa aku harus menyapanya seperti biasa? Tapi apa itu tidak terlihat aneh setelah apa yang aku lakukan kemarin.

Whuuush~

Kakashi berjalan begitu saja, melewatiku seperti tidak pernah ada aku disana. Aku membatu kenapa air mataku mengalir begini deras? Benar, Dia tidak perlu menatapku lagi. Sosokku tidak perlu lagi terpantul di matanya. Kenpa dia masuk ke dalam hatiku begini dalam?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Kakashi, eh?" Lagi-lagi Anko datang padaku. Sepertinya Anko sudah hapal kemana tempatku lari ketika hatiku galau dan mampir untuk memberiku ejekan yang tidak dia ucapkan tapi terlihat jelas dimatanya. _Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan. Melihat aku kehilangan Kakashi._ Aku mendengus sinis kearah Anko.

"Seingatku kemarin aku memintamu melakukan apa yang hatimu katakan. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak melakukannya. Karena kau terlihat begitu menderita sekarang." Anko mencabuti rumput-rumput hijau di kakinya. Aku memilih untuk diam, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku hanya ingin sendiri bersama dengan sakitku saja saat ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak menerima Kakashi?" Anko memandangku lekat. ini kali pertama Anko melakukannya, karena biasanya dia tidak sudi melihat wajahku, wajah gadis penghancur hubungannya dengan Kakashi. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan menanti sebuah jawaban yang membuatku penasaran. Karena setahuku tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat pria sesempurna Kakashi ditolak.

"Karena aku takut menyakitinya. Aku sejak awal hanyalah gadis kikuk dan tidak berpendirian. Jika aku menerima Kakashi, aku takut dia akan jatuh terlalu dalam." Aku memiringkan wajahku bingung tidak mengerti apa yang Anko katakan.

"Sama seperti Kakashi dulu ketika dia menolakmu. Dia melakukan itu karena dia menyayangimu. Dia takut menyakitimu dengan hatinya yang masih terbagi. Waktu itu, waktu kau menamparku Kakashilah yang menolakku. Bukan aku yang menolaknya." Aku terkejut dengan rentetan kalimat yang aku dengar. Terlalu bingung hingga membuat kepalaku berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau berbohong. Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian berdua waktu itu. Jelas-jelas kau yang menolak Kakashi untuk kembali dengan Iruka." Suaraku terdengar gemetar. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan emosiku yang meluap-luap pada gadis yang seenaknya datang dan menghancurkan hidupku.

Anko tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga aku sadari mungkin ini hal yang membuat Kakashi bertekuk lutut padanya, membuatku semakin jatuh ke lubang sakitku.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang lugu. Kau tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dari awal." Anko berdiri dan membersihkan roknya yang kotor.

"Setelah putus dengan Iruka aku begitu kesepian dan Kakashi hadir. Hatiku berbunga-bunga kembali dan aku bermaksud ingin memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Kakashi. Tapi, disaat aku memintanya Kakashi menolakku." Anko tersenyum getir, terdengar kepedihan disuaranya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pendengar yang baik saat ini.

"Kakashi bilang dia telah memilih gadis yang benar-benar dia cintai. Dan tebak siapa dia." Anko mengedipkan matanya padaku. "Aku?" aku bertanya lebih ke diriku sendiri.

"Untuk apa aku kemarin menamparmu jika bukan karena itu? Aku benar-benar kesal saat itu. Maaf ya." Anko tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan ragu aku meraihnya dan bangun dari dudukku.

"Kakashi telah memilihmu. Dia telah menetapkan hatinya hanya untukmu. Untuk apa kau duduk disini meratapi dia?" Anko tertawa dan mendorongku. Aku tersenyum, melambaikan tanganku hangat pada Anko yang tersenyum dan berlari mencari belahan hatiku.

Kadang ada saatnya musuhmu menjadi teman yang sangat mengerti tentangmu. Anko ternyata tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan makianku sebelum tidur karena telah merebut Kakashi, kenyataannya adalah Kakashi tidak pernah terebut dariku,dia selalu milikku. Bodohnya aku berusaha melepaskannya meski aku begitu mencintainya. Aku terus berlari mengitari sekolah. _Kakashi kau dimana? _Aku terus berlari tapi nihil aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

Seragamku telah basah dengan keringatku, aku ingin terus berlari jika saja kakiku masih sanggup menopang tubuhku yang lelah, dadaku naik turun dengan cepat seirama dengan tarikan nafasku yang tidak teratur.

"Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Kenapa aku begitu mudah melepaskan Kakashi. Bukankah aku mencintainya begitu dalam?" Aku menangis putus asa. Tidak berniat mengahapus jejak sedihku dipipiku. Aku tidak ingin pura-pura tegar lagi. akupun sakit, sangat sakit.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku jangan pernah lepaskan aku lagi." Aku menoleh kebelakang ke sumber suara lembut itu. Rambut perak yang indah. Sepasang mata heterogen yang selama ini aku cari.

"Kakashi, maafkan aku. Aku begitu bodoh." Aku langsung berlari meleburkan diriku kepelukan Kakashi. Menangis sekita tenaga didadanya tapi dengan air mata yang berbeda. Ungkapan senangku kali ini.

"Tidak apa-apa asal kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi." Kakashi mengangkat daguku dengan jari-jari lembutnya dan tersenyum, senyuman yang menawan. Senyuman yang begitu tulus.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" aku bertanya retoris, Kakashi mengangguk tanpa mengahapus senyumnya. Aku memeluk Kakashi dengan erat, mencurahkan segala kerinduan yang kurasa selama ini karena aku telah menemukan canduku, wangi maskulin yang selama ini aku cari. Kehangatan yang bahkan setiap malam hadir dalam mimpiku. Dalam hati aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Kakashi lagi meski apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku antarkan kau pulang." Kakashi menggandengku menuju luar gerbang sekolah. Kali ini aku tidak menolak, aku tidak mau menepis tangan ini lagi. Tiba-tiba alam tanpa pemberitahuan menurunkan hujan deras mengguyur kami berdua. Kakashi membuka tasnya dan segera mengeluarkan payungnya dan menarikku merapat ketubuhnya-menjagaku dari hujan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggigil kedinginan seperti kemarin lagi." Kakashi perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, jarak kami begitu dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat diwajahku. Perlahan Kakashi meraih bibirku. Membuaiku dengan sentuhan halus bibirnya yang penuh cinta,ciuman hangat dengan sensasi basah. Ciuman pertamaku ditengah derasnya hujan.

_**Akhirnya kutemukan perasaan ini, rasa hangat yang menyelimuti diri membuatku terbang dengan sayap kebahagian. Aku mencintaimu Kakashi.**_

_**Owari~**_


End file.
